


Forgive and Forget Me

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Angst, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: MC has fallen ill and any moment could be their last, in a last-second decision Lucifer risks the relationship they'd built in order to cure them
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Forgive and Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> "hi, can i ask for a lucifer angst, wherein the mc is dying and lucifer begged diavolo to save the mc by making her into a demon but mc will forget everything about their relationship???? im sorry if it's too confusing. 😔 anyway, thank you so much and stay safe uwu"- Anonymous

Currently, months into MC’s illness, they were unconscious in bed, Lucifer softly cradling their hand in his own. Their struggled breaths being the only sound left in the room. He could feel his pact mark scratching at him, urging him to save the person it connected him to as they were meant to die today if nothing was done. He felt helpless, allowing the mark to sting him and burn him as he sat there with MC. 

No doctor in all three realms were able to cure his lover and all he could do was sit with them in their final moments.

He can’t lose another person he loves. He stood up abruptly, kissing their forehead “I will be back soon, stay alive for a few more hours please.” He turns to his demon form and flys out the window faster than he’s ever flown, landing in the Demon Lords castle, going to Diavolo panting with tears in his eyes.

“Diavolo please…. save MC please I can’t live without them please…..” he manages to say through his labored breaths and sobs.

“Lucifer.” Diavolo looks down at Lucifer with a hint of disappointment in his golden eyes, glowing as he resides in his demon form. “I already saved one person for you. You cannot expect me to save another woman just because you beg.”

Lucifer falls to the floor, crying in front of the future king of the Devildom. _How pitiful_ Diavolo thinks to himself.

“I _could_ heal the human for you,” Lucifers head shoots up to look at his best friend with pleading eyes, “But as always my favors come with a price.”

“Diavolo…”

“MC will turn into a demon.” Lucifer winces knowing how painful it was to transform from one species to entire other species.

“If it means they live it’s worth it… I want them by my side forever” Lucifer sighs happily knowing MC could survive this.

“They will also lose their memory of your relationship. They will still remember you and your brothers, but the price you must pay to save them is to wipe their memory of all intimacy you two shared.” Diavolo said, voice low and serious.

“…. Do it, I want them to live long and happily even if I’m not with them.”

“Lucifer, if you want to after they lose their memory you can always start your relationship over again. Though it may be hard, it’s possible,” Barbatos encourages the firstborn from behind the demon lord himself.,

“JUST DO IT ALREADY,” he wails, “SAVE THEM I DON’T CARE WHAT THE PRICE IS I JUST WANT TO SEE THEIR SMILE AGAIN PLEASE!”

“…Very well.”

_**~3 Months Later~** _

MC sat in the living room with Mammon and Levi watching- well they all fell asleep but they were watching TSL.

Lucifer was stood in the doorway out of sight gazing at MC. He was in pain seeing their relationships with his brothers hadn’t changed but his was. He began to feel sins he wasn’t known to have.

He was envious of his brothers and their bond with MC. He was greedy and wanted to just whisk MC away and explain everything to them, hoping they’ll agree to be his again despite their lack of communication lately.

He walked closer, swiping some hair away from their eyes, smiling softly before escaping to his room to cry over his loss. He had been drunk every night since MC forgot their relationship. He’d been unable to accept it even though he was the one who decided it was best.

“Lucifer?” He heard MC’s voice from the doorway as he took a big gulp of his drink. He drunkenly stumbled towards them, putting his hands on their shoulders to support himself.

“MC,” He hugged them tightly, growling and tearing up, “Why cant you remember what we were?! why couldn’t I save you and keep you as mine?! why?!” He wails holding them tighter.

“Lucifer….” they struggled, “I cant breathe please let go.”

He reluctantly let go, stumbling back to his bed to sleep and meet MC that still loves him in his dreams.


End file.
